


Sleepy Kisses and Confessions

by GalacticGays



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGays/pseuds/GalacticGays
Summary: After a long mission, the Guardians of the Galaxy finally return to the Milano for some well deserved rest. Peter can't seem to find Rocket and goes looking for him while reminiscing about their blossoming friendship and hoping for something more.





	Sleepy Kisses and Confessions

“Night Gams!” Peter Quill said to his fuschia haired teammate as she returned to her quarters for bed.

The members of the Guardians of the Galaxy had finally earned themselves a well-deserved break after their long mission. The Nova Corps had recruited the team to reclaim some dumb artifact recently stolen from a Xandarian museum. The job was supposed to be quick and easy, but the artifact had been transported to another planet, thus making more work for the gang. 

The Guardians ended up with a full day of undercover activity, which didn’t sound too bad except for the fact that one cycle of daytime to nighttime was about the same amount of time as 4 full Terran days. Needless to say, everyone was exhausted. 

By the time they had all returned to the Milano, the team was far too exhausted to do much else, but shower and sleep. All the different corners of the ship were immediately inhabited by the weary teammates getting ready for a justified break after almost 96 Terran hours of work. 

From the hallway, Peter could hear the shower being turned on in the shared bathroom and noticed Drax’s boots carefully placed outside, signaling that Drax had claimed the first shower. Gamora had already retreated to her room, to which Peter hoped she was sleeping and not sharpening her weapons. He then poked his head inside of Mantis’s room and saw that she was still curled up in the place on her bed where Drax placed her previously. Groot had instantly taken off into his own room with an irritated “I am Groot” that most likely translated to some witty adolescent remark. But the only teammate Quill could not seem to find was Rocket. He assumed his furry comrade had retreated to his room to organize his plethora of gadgets and weapons, but when Peter opened the door he was nowhere to be found. 

Though Peter’s main concern had been to take a shower and collapse onto his comfy king bed, his curiosity got the best of him and decided finding Rocket was very important. 

Truth be told, Peter always had a bit of a soft side for Rocket. Although their first meeting consisted of Rocket attempting to shove him into a bag and turn him in for a bounty, Peter found that with a bit more interaction he and Rocket could work pretty well together. Their witty personalities, that none of the other team members shared, connected them initially, but it was later discovered that Peter’s dorky, lovable side also balanced out Rocket’s insecure and aggressive part.

Their casual acquaintanceship turned quickly into teammates trying to save the world. Over time they then found that they liked each others presence and became friends. Now, however, from an outside perspective, the two seemed to be the best of friends that would trust each other with their lives. 

They were often paired together on missions, took turns piloting the Milano, and liked to discuss different forms of space tech that they could possibly use to improve the ship. However, Peter’s all-time favorite moments were when Rocket would join Peter in his room late after both their shifts. Music would be playing in the background while they laughed, talked, or drank for hours on end. 

Sometimes Rocket would randomly show up in Peter’s room and flop down onto the bed with a sigh. Peter would flick on the tunes and lie down next to his friend knowing that if Rocket wanted to talk then he would. His furry friend would lay by his side staring out the window at the stars and occasionally, when Rocket thought his comrade wasn’t looking, staring at Peter. Most of the time, Rocket would fall asleep from what Peter assumed was sleep deprivation and two would cuddle close together subconsciously. That is, until one of them would pull apart in the morning and sneak out before the other woke up, never outwardly mentioning it of course. 

Peter’s affections arose from these interactions and never truly went away. He began to find himself listening intently whenever his friend talked, feeling the desire to be near him constantly, and the eagerness to protect him from everything that could possibly hurt him. 

Thus Peter realized he had developed a crush on his best friend. Rocket’s outward appearance was odd to Peter when he first realized his attraction, mainly because Rocket technically had a raccoon appearance despite his many oppositions. Nevertheless, he soon came to terms and realized his friend was really cute… and at times really hot, with the way Peter saw his butt in that tight jumpsuit. Besides he’s slept with creatures that were way more obscure, so he was no stranger to interspecies contact, as long as they were safe, sane, and consenting. 

Peter continued to think fondly of his memories with his friend as he wandered throughout the Milano. Peter’s next guess was that Rocket may have taken over piloting the ship, but found the control room unoccupied and still drifting on autopilot. He walked past their main table and the large area where Rocket was usually tinkering with parts of the ship. Finally, Peter reached his favorite section of the Milano; the area with the two couches, stereo system, and large window to view all of space. On one of the couches, Peter found his furry friend. A bag of gadgets was seen next to the couch as well as Rocket’s tool belt. 

Walking closer Peter noticed that Rocket was asleep. He laid facing the window as if he might have just been observing the view, but as Peter approached the form he saw Rocket’s chest rising and falling at a steady rate while laying on his side with his arm under his head has a makeshift pillow.

The Procyon was obviously completely passed out based on the low purr he was emitting. Peter smiled softly looking at his best friend’s sleeping form. He knew that Rocket usually had nightmares and immense amounts of trouble sleeping at night due to his past trauma, so seeing his furry companion resting peacefully was a nice sight to see.

His mouth was slacked slightly open and the purr could be heard rumbling within his chest. One ear was pressed flat against his head while the other was alert and flicking from time to time to pick up noise that could be possible danger and his fur was smushed up his cheek making a, dare he say, cute sight to see. 

Peter yearned desperately to reach out and comb his fingers through Rocket's soft fur as an act of affection, but held himself back as to not wake the cybernetic raccoon or possibly get his hand bitten off. He settled for sitting in front of the couch near Rocket’s head and looking at his tranquil slumbering face.  
While observing his friend, Peter’s head wandered back to a specific moment of their friendship in which Rocket opened up to Peter more than he ever had before. The Procyon had walked into his room without a word, but this time it seemed off. Peter could sense it. 

Rocket flopped down on is belly and, face pressed into Peter’s king bed, he admitted a deep low sigh, which was muffled slightly by the covers. Peter laid down next to him facing up towards the ceiling not daring to look at his friend quite yet, but he could feel a few trembles vibrating from his rigid body. 

Signally his friend’s distress and obvious need of help Peter looked over to see Rocket still shoving his face into the bed. “You wanna talk about it?” 

He gave no sign of agreement, but after a few moments of silence Rocket finally turned his head to the side instead of being squished into the mattress, though he still laid flat on his belly. He didn’t make direct eye contact with Peter, focusing mostly on the covers on the bed, but a few wet marks were on his cheeks. Softly, and narrowly above a whisper, Peter heard, “I’m such a little freak”. 

Peter’s heart ached at the statement, but he didn’t say anything. He needed to allow his friend let it all out before he could comfort him. Knowing Rocket, he probably bottled this up for a long time. “They made me like this and I hate it. Every day that goes by I can’t even look at myself in the mirror without wanting to blow my flarkin’ brains out.” He choked out these words softly that would go unheard if Peter wasn’t a few inches from his face. “The worst part is that they still treated me like an animal even though they gave me a fancy new and improved brain. They called me an “it”, named me by a freaking barcode, forced me onto all fours…” Rocket breathed out heavily. “I couldn’t stand it. I didn’t want any of it, but it was all I ever really knew. I don’t remember anything before... Even when I got out it was still all there with me; the memories, the nightmares, the feelings...everything”.

Peter listened earnestly as his best friend spilled his traumatic past before him and he could hardly keep his tears in. Just the sight of Rocket was enough to rip Peter’s heart in half. Eyes wide with fear, not looking anywhere in particular and if glazed over with trauma, ears flat against his head, tail tucked between his legs. Despite all of Peter’s instincts telling him to grab Rocket and cradle him in his arms, he settled for leaning in closer and stroking his friend’s cheek lightly, wiping his silent tears away. Rocket leaned into the touch, still not looking directly at Peter. They laid like that for a moment before Peter whispered: “I think you’re amazing.” 

Rocket’s ears perked up at Peter’s statement and a sob was heard escaping the smaller male’s throat. He felt Rocket tremble and scoot closer until Peter wrapped his arms around the raccoonoid, pulling him into the muscular chest. His friend sobbed into his chest, paws fisted into the large t-shirt. The human continued muttering sweet nothings and rubbing Rocket’s back. He kept his arms wrapped around the smaller male until the loud sobs slowly died down, Rocket went limp in his arms, the tears stopped, and the tremors turned into deep breaths of sleep. That morning, for the first time, Rocket was there until Peter woke up in the morning. 

Tears welled to Peter’s eyes at the memory. The moment of vulnerability was uncommon for his friend and made the blond feel that an indescribable bond was established that night. The fact that Rocket would trust him with such a defenseless moment struck Peter close to the heart and touched him in ways Rocket would never know. 

Eventually, Peter let out a dreary yawn from the long day. Everyone on the ship was most likely already sleeping, meaning he should probably turn in as well. For a moment the blond leader contemplated picking Rocket up and bringing him back to his own room, but decided against it out of fear of waking him. He also knew that his friend mostly despised physical contact without his consent because it often made him feel like a pet.

Peter stood up about to make his leave, but his heart fluttered seeing Rocket so peaceful and cute. He turned around to lean over his friend’s sleeping form and place a soft kiss on the temple of his head next to one of his furry ears. Unfortunately, at that same moment, Rocket decided it would be the best time to shift in his sleep, going from laying on his side to now rest flat on his back. This forced Peter’s mouth to connect with Rocket’s muzzle instead of his temple. 

Peter immediately pulled back, flustered and ashamed of having taken advantage of his friend in his sleep. He looked down at Rocket hoping to see his friend still asleep, but instead found Rocket staring at him wide-eyed. 

Peter stammered, bright red and flushed from embarrassment. “R-Rocket I’m so sorry I was-I was just- uh-” but was cut off as Rocket rolled his eyes, sat up, and yanked the human down by the collar of his shirt onto the pair of lips once again. 

The kiss was long and hard, yet strangely passionate and emotional, with little lip movement due to Peter’s shock. Peter pulled back when he felt Rocket trying to release for more air. 

He looked down to see a smirk on his best friend’s face. “You really are an idiot, Pete.” 

At this point, Peter was leaning halfway over Rocket on the couch, but he was soon pulled, by said Procyon, until he was on the couch. The blond was hovering above Rocket, leaning down on his elbows so they were framing the raccoonoid’s head. He then recaptured Rocket’s lips, this time with much more certainty, and showed his friend how sensual he really was. The pair developed a steady sync and continued to passionately move their lips. As they got more into it, Peter proceeded to give a teasing lick of his tongue to Rocket’s lower lip. The smaller male granted immediate access into his mouth, allowing Peter to slide his tongue in and intertwine his with Rocket’s. 

They pulled back again with a string of saliva between them and this time it was Peter’s turn to smirk. “Now that, Rocky, was a real kiss.” 

“Heh, next time ya wanna make out with my face, Quill, just ask so I don’t gotta do all the work myself.” Rocket stated, laying back against the pillow once again. 

Peter chuckled and shifted his body next to Rocket so he near the wall, but the couch was so small that Peter evidently had to either leave or snuggle Rocket closer. 

The decision was made for him as Rocket leaned his body partly on top of Peter, signaling that he would be fine with the human wanting to cuddle a bit. 

Peter settled for lifting his friend off the couch completely and placing the smaller male on Peter’s stomach with Rocket’s head on his shoulder. 

“Hey Pete,” Rocket whispered after a few moments of peace.

“Mmmfhmm” Peter mumbled barely staying awake, but still intently listening to Rocket.

“I think I might be falling in love with you,” Rocket said hardly even at a whisper.

Peter smiled, opening his eyes slightly to see Rocket not even looking at his face, but simply laying his head on Peter’s shoulder tense and apprehensive. 

“Me too buddy. Me too...” Peter stated. 

“Okay… good” Rocket said slightly relaxing at the statement and yawning simultaneously. 

Peter kissed Rocket’s head properly this time, “Get some sleep ya idiot, ‘M sorry for waking ya up.”

“Nah, ‘s fine Star-dork. Best way I been woke up in a long time.”

They laid there like that for a while, snuggled together and falling slowly into sleep together. No doubt they would have a long talk about this tomorrow, which would be awkward as hell and hopefully lead to more kissing. For now, however, Peter was perfectly content with just laying there before the large window, that gave a great view of the galaxy drifting by, with his best friend/ almost lover on his chest. 

“Night Rocky”

“G’night Pete”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading my first fanfic on this site! I'm so excited to finally be contributing to this community seeing as there isn't much content and I have so many ideas. I take requests in the comments and on my tumblr. Don't be afraid to ask! Anyway tysm and I hope you like it (sorry it took so long)


End file.
